Book of Love
by Ambitious-Slytherin
Summary: Hermione wakes up, doing her normal routine. However, everyone keeps acting like there's something going on she doesn't know about. Based on the Scrubs Episode "My Screw Up."


**Hello! I thought I'd upload something I just wrote on the side. It's based off of the episode in Scrubs called "My Screw Up." I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

With a yawn, Hermione stretched her arm and hit the alarm clock that was nearly buzzing off the desk for her morning wake up.

"You know I hate that thing." A deep voice next to her grumbled. She looked over at him and smirked. His blond locks falling into his face as he laid there looking angelic.

"Maybe I keep it to annoy you." The witch winked. "I have to get going to work." Pulling herself out of bed, she made her way toward the bathroom.

"Want me to join you in the shower love?" He teased. Hermione rolled her eyes and slammed the bathroom door shut, blocking herself from this seductive gaze. Looking in the mirror she noticed the long black streaks running down her face that was her makeup. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair exploded out of the top of her head like she had been electrocuted. With a sigh, she got into the shower to get rid of the horrendous sight.

Once she was dressed and ready for work she turned to Draco and smiled.

"I'll be home later, but remember we have to go to Harry's tonight. Look your best." She chastised. He waved his hand dismissively.

"I always look my best. You of all people should know this Granger." Silently, she agreed. Her boyfriend always looked his best, even now in his pajamas.

When she apparated to the Ministry, she was immediately met with cautious faces. It was as if they were all waiting to see if she would crack. Her assistant walked into her office surprised.

"Her-Miss Granger! What-What are you doing here?" She asked appalled. "Shouldn't you be home? Especially with the-with tonight…" The witch trailed off, staring at her boss. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No Margaret, I'll be perfectly fine for tonight." She replied cheerily. Margaret stared at her incredulously. "Please, go get me these files." Hermione finally said, handing her a list. Her assistant nodded and left the room.

A few moments later Draco walked in. "What are you doing here?" Hermione hissed quietly.

"You wanted me here." He replied before sitting on the edge of her desk. "I always want you here, but you need to be at work."

"I'm on a holiday Granger," he smirked. Shaking her head, Hermione returned to her work.

Much to Hermione's pleasure and displeasure, Draco stayed around all day. He sat on her desk, on her couch, on the floors and the chairs, wherever he pleased, however, he didn't disrupt her much, only making small talk, which usually ended up in her laughing a lot. She knew he liked her laugh, he had always told her he did.

The strange thing about his visit though, was that when people walked into her office, they would completely ignore him. She was appalled by the rudeness of her colleagues. They had been dating for five years, since the war had ended, and they'd even begun discussing getting married. Clearly, they were serious and people needed to get used to it.

Even Kingsley, the Minister of Magic, walked into her office without a word of greeting in Draco's direction as he sat on the couch flipping through one of her magazines.

"Hermione Granger! What in Merlin's name are you doing at work? I gave you at least two weeks off!"

"I'm fine Kingsley," she replied dismissively. "I don't need time off."

"Hermione, what you're trying to hide, trying to shut down? It's only natural to feel. I'm concerned that you're not reacting how you should be." He shook his head. "You need to be home, doing what you can to heal."

"I will react how I want, and at the moment what I need to do is finish this report before I go for the evening." He sighed, defeated.

"I'll be here if you need someone to talk to, Hermione." She smiled up at him before he walked out of her office.

Draco looked over at her and gave her a wink. "Don't worry love, I know you'll get through this. It's why I love you so much."

"I love you too," the brunette cooed back and finished her paperwork.

They had just finished getting ready for the party, separately, when Hermione walked into the living room of her flat in a short black dress with long sleeves and dark stockings and smiled. Draco's mouth dropped open.

"You're always so beautiful we could be going to any other occasion." He looked sad.

"Oh, Draco, Harry's won't be _that_ bad."

"Let's get going."

They apparated outside of Grimmauld Place to see many other people walking inside in their dark garb. Many gave Hermione empathetic looks. She turned to him.

"I'm really glad you're here tonight." She smiled.

"I will always be with you Hermione Granger." He whispered. "Just… promise me, you won't run from your feelings this time." Looking into his deep grey eyes, she couldn't help but know he was saying this because he loved her.

"I will try not to," she finally agreed, "Now come on, let's get in there and you can call Harry all the names you want to."

"Hermione? What are you talking about?" Ginny walked down from the steps toward her. The brunette turned toward her friend then back to her boyfriend, only to see him gone.

The realization hit her. This was his funeral.


End file.
